Come Undone
by Kitty Bandit
Summary: Sequel to In Spite of Myself. Weeks after their late-night encounter, Tyki finds himself still drawn to Lavi and unable to stop thinking about him. Lucky Pairing.


Lavi avoided Tyki for two weeks straight.

Normally, Tyki wouldn't have been bothered by something so juvenile. He was too old to play hide and seek, and too secure in himself to care what the little Bookman thought of their torrid affair. He could leave well enough alone — they both got what they had needed that night, and that was that.

 _Though…_

Tyki grit his teeth, pinching the cigarette between them with a muttered curse. He patted down his pockets, looking for a matchbook as he walked towards the kitchens. He needed to squash that thought before it could manifest fully, not liking the road his mind began traveling down. Thinking too much about that redheaded brat would get him into trouble. He could feel it.

"Tyki," Road said, looking up at him as they walked together down the hallway. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." He finally found a matchbook and went to light his cigarette, when Road stole his attention once more.

"You shouldn't smoke that in here. Wisely says the smell triggers his migraines."

With a heavy sigh, Tyki shoved the bent cigarette and the matches back into his pocket. The last thing he wanted to deal with was Wisely's whining, and it wasn't worth the fix if he got bitched at later for it. Instead, he picked at his nails and chewed his lip.

Road watched him with a careful gaze. "Are you sure you're all right? You seem… distracted."

Tyki laughed and waved off her worries. "Distracted? Me? You're worried over nothing."

Road kept her golden eyes on him for another long moment before breaking contact. She hummed, clasping her hands behind her back. "I think you're lying."

Tyki scoffed. _Loudly_. When he looked back down at her, she had a knowing grin curled up on her face that made him want to phase through the wall and disappear. Of course, no one could run away from Road — Not for long, anyway.

"I'm _not_ lying. You're reading into things."

Road tapped a finger on her lips, her grin widening. "I doubt that."

They reached the kitchens, Tyki pushing the door open quickly to avoid the conversation. However, before he could get more than two steps in, he bumped into something hard and warm. He let out a soft "Oof!" and looked up to see just what he'd bumped into — or rather, who.

Of course.

Lavi.

The redhead looked like a cornered mouse, clutching a basket of fruit and bread to his chest as he stared back at him. Tyki's eyes widened at their meeting, but he masked the sudden shock with a teasing grin.

"Hey, Red. What a surprise seeing you here." He crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his gaze on Lavi.

Lavi's face screwed up into a look that Tyki could only describe as constipation. Or maybe bad gas. Either way, it wasn't pleasant. "Excuse me," he said, pushing past the two Noah.

"Leaving so soon?" Tyki called out after him, his tone flippant and sarcastic, but Lavi didn't acknowledge the call, disappearing around a corner. He huffed and finally entered the kitchen, a frown on his face.

Road gave him a knowing look. "Nothing wrong, huh?"

Tyki sighed. "Shut up."

xXxXxXx

All he could think about was Lavi.

Ever since he'd seen Lavi in passing, his face had plagued Tyki's mind. Even his dreams were filled with the junior Bookman. He tried to ignore it, thinking the little fantasies he played out in his head would eventually teeter out into something new — different. That maybe, some other face would replace Lavi's and Tyki would find peace once again. But no matter what he tried, Lavi continued to haunt him, the ghost of their night together lingering in his thoughts like the damp chill of a winter's night.

He'd tried to seek Lavi out after a few days, but Tyki found him slipperier than an eel. Maybe he was smart enough to learn everyone's schedules, and when the best times to be out of his and Bookman's quarters were? Or maybe it was just dumb luck? Either way, Lavi had a knack for disappearing when he felt like it, and so far, Tyki hadn't been bold enough to go knocking on his door.

— _Not yet_ , anyway.

So rare were the times he caught sight of the redhead recently, that when he bumped into him as he turned the corner in the hallway, he'd half-thought he was dreaming.

At their meeting, Lavi took a step back and froze. Tyki stared at him, taken by surprise. However, he managed to regain his wits first, and smiled down at him.

"You've been hard to find lately. Keeping to yourself, are you?" Tyki asked, leaning in closer.

"Something like that." Lavi stepped to the side to walk around Tyki. But before he could move past, Tyki reached out to stop him, blocking the path with his arm.

"Now, now. That's awfully rude of you. I thought we were having a conversation?"

"Not unless you're talking to yourself." The scowl on Lavi's face made Tyki's heart skip a beat. He knew it was some sick perversion causing him to get excited over the redhead's frustration, but he couldn't help it. Besides, it was too fun to tease him. Lavi looked cute when he was flustered.

"You're awfully feisty tonight." Tyki's grin widened.

Lavi's lips pursed, and he avoided meeting Tyki's gaze. Tyki could see the hesitation in his solitary green eye, and it made him want to pounce like a lion on a baby gazelle. He moved in closer, but as he closed the gap between them, Lavi turned away, walking back the way he came.

"I'm not in the mood, Tyki."

Before he could get more than two steps away, Tyki reached out and grabbed Lavi's wrist. Lavi stiffened at the contact and turned on Tyki.

Tyki moved in closer, using those few extra inches of height to tower over him. "You're so quick to run off. Don't you want to chat a little?"

Lavi bit his lip, indecision etched in his features. Before Tyki could make another moved, Lavi twisted his wrist and pulled free of his grip. "I have to go."

Tyki watched him rush back down the hallway. Once he was alone again, he let out a sigh. He couldn't tell if Lavi was afraid of him or just embarrassed. One way or another, it didn't much matter. Just that little contact was enough to warm Tyki's blood. Lavi wasn't as apprehensive and hostile as he'd been before they'd fucked, but he still wasn't exactly willing to go along with Tyki.

But time would change that. Tyki would make sure of it.

xXxXxXx

"You're up to something."

The question took Tyki off guard, and he looked at Road as they walked towards the dining hall. The Earl wanted all the Noah to join him for dinner to discuss plans on capturing the 14th. Road had been quiet most of the walk, only now piping up. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

Road's lips tilted up in a small smile as she watched him with curious eyes. "You've been distracted recently. More so than normal."

"I have not." Tyki pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as they continued down the hallway. "You're making this shit up just to amuse yourself."

She giggled at that, dark fingers splayed over her lips. "Someone thinks rather highly of themselves, hm? Just because when you're bored you amuse yourself with others doesn't mean I need to."

Tyki's eyebrows knit together as he frowned, the accusation hitting a little too close to home. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Mm, I wonder?" she teased back, skipping ahead a few steps and clasping her hands behind her back. "It definitely wouldn't have anything to do with a certain surly redhead, now would it?"

Tyki couldn't help but flush at the comment. He wasn't sure how much Road knew, or if she was simply fishing for a reaction, but she had enough information to taunt him. She always seemed to know everything. It was annoying.

"Can't say I know what you're talking about."

She watched him, that annoying smile never leaving her face. "Is that so?"

Grinding his teeth, Tyki turned on his heel and stalked down an adjacent corridor. "Y'know, I have better things to do than get made fun of."

"Aw, Tyki! You're no fun!" she called out behind him, making no attempt to follow. "What about dinner?"

"Tell everyone I'm busy." He didn't bother looking back as he disappeared down the hallway. He heard a few grumbled complaints as he left, but otherwise Road left him to his own devices.

Once he put distance between him and Road, he slowed down and found himself alone in one of the far ends of the mansion. With a sigh, he kept walking not having a particular destination in mind. It didn't matter where he ended up — he just needed to get away from Road's knowing looks before he lost his mind.

The mansion was huge, and Tyki had lost his way on more than one occasion when he hadn't paid attention. By the time he realized where he ended up after stalking off like a child, he let out a sigh. He was on the exact opposite end of where he wanted to be. Hunching his shoulders and shoving his hands in his pockets, he turned around and headed back in the right direction.

Passing through the hallway, he heard a noise from one of the nearby rooms. It sounded like someone groaning in frustration, muffled through the walls. Tyki paused, curiosity peaked. Opening the first door to his right, he stepped inside.

The room was filled to the brim with books, shelves upon shelves lining the walls. As he stepped further inside, he caught sight of Lavi at a small table, stacks of books and parchments surrounding him. Figures — of course he'd find the redhead in the library. He should've checked here a long time ago.

Lavi didn't notice him, so Tyki silently sauntered up behind him, only speaking when he was an arm's length away. "That's a lot of research."

Lavi jumped with a start, spinning around in his chair. When he saw Tyki standing there, his shoulders relaxed, but the frustrated look on his face remained. "It's my job. I am a Bookman in training, after all."

Tyki moved forward and grabbed one of the books off the pile Lavi had precariously stacked next to him. He gave it a cursory glance, paging through it before dropping it back on the table. "Boring."

Lavi focused on the book in front of him. "I find it fascinating."

" _Boring_ ," Tyki insisted, leaning against the table.

With a sigh, Lavi looked up at him, exhaustion heavy in his one good eye. "Why are you here?"

Grinning, Tyki ran a finger along the spine of the book he'd looked at. "I wanted to see you. Is that a crime?" He wasn't about to tell Lavi that he'd only stumbled upon him by accident. That wouldn't be fun at all.

"No, it's not. But you're disturbing me. Don't you have anything better to do?"

Seeing his opportunity, his grin grew wider as he leaned in close, folding one arm over the stack of books. "The only thing I want to do at the moment is you."

Lavi tried to look annoyed, but the blush on his cheeks gave away his flustered state. "You're going to knock over the books. Some of those are one-of-a-kind, you know." He refused to meet Tyki's heated gaze.

"Aw, so concerned for the books. What a diligent little Bookman you are."

"Yes," Lavi said, still keeping his eye on the text in front of him. "Now, please let me get back to work. You're distracting me."

"Hmm…" Tyki moved closer, standing just a few inches from Lavi. "Am I so handsome you can't help but be distracted?"

"More like so annoying."

Tyki clucked his tongue at the slight. "Cheap shot."

"Still true, though." Lavi lifted the book off the table to pull it closer, putting space between him and Tyki.

Falling silent, Tyki simply observed Lavi as he read, or pretended to do so. He wasn't sure how distracting he was, or if Lavi's concentration skills could simply tune him out without as much difficulty as he let on. Either way, he'd never had the chance to watch the redhead like this. Normally, their meetings were either too brief to be of much substance, or they were throwing insults back and forth so fast that it was hard to see straight. Barring the time he'd helped him after Sheryl beat the ever-loving piss out of him and the night they fucked, Tyki never had a chance to _really_ look at him.

Lavi was handsome. Fuck, he was so handsome it hurt. Even with his nose shoved in a book and looking as if he hadn't slept in days, Tyki couldn't deny it. If he were honest with himself, he knew that alone was the reason he'd started to taunt and tease Lavi. It wasn't because he was a former enemy or an easy target. No — it was because it was the only way to get out the sexual frustration _burning_ in his limbs.

He'd fancied Lavi since he'd first seen him in that train car, when Allen Walker hustled him out of everything but his underwear. Of course, Lavi hadn't known it was him at the time, but that mattered little. Tyki remembered it, and no matter how he tried to deny it, he had been intrigued.

Having Lavi here indefinitely had been an amazing treat. He had spent days, _weeks_ even, simply harassing him at every chance he got. It had been enough for a while, but seeing how the redhead spiraled down into depression had ruined all the enjoyment he'd derived from it. He knew it wasn't his own fault (or at least, not _all_ his fault). Lavi seemed determined to self-destruct. Had he not found Lavi after his encounter with Sheryl, Tyki knew the little Bookman would've died that night.

Had that happened, he never would've been able to keep teasing him. Or kissed him. Or fucked him.

That thought left an unpleasant ache in his gut that he didn't want to think too deeply on. With a shake of his head, he moved behind Lavi's chair. He had an overwhelming urge to just _touch_ him — so he did. Sliding his hands along Lavi's shoulders, Tyki moved them until he reached the back of his neck. He caressed the skin just above the collar, fingers brushing over the soft red hair at the base of Lavi's neck.

Lavi stiffened at the contact, his hands tightening on the cover of the book. He stayed tense as Tyki continued to tease his sensitive skin, as if he expected something to happen. When Tyki made no moves to do anything but run his fingers along his neck, Lavi let out a soft sigh. His shoulders relaxed and he set the book back down on the table, arms limp at his sides.

Tyki adjusted his hands, massaging Lavi's neck and shoulders. He smiled when Lavi let out soft little pleased noises, unable to hold them back. He leaned in close, his lips right near Lavi's ear as he spoke. "You're so tight, Red. I bet I know a good way to relax you."

Jerking out of his hands immediately, Lavi stood. He pushed the chair back, hitting Tyki's shins and scrambling to put some distance between them. Tyki winced, and when finally caught sight of Lavi's face, the pain was unmistakable.

"No," Lavi said, a tremor in his voice. "I don't… I don't want that."

Tyki moved forward, hoping to close the distance between them. He still had that itch to touch Lavi, and it refused to abate. "You liked it well enough the last time."

"It was a one time thing," Lavi snapped. He took another step back, keeping Tyki at arm's length. "It was stupid and we shouldn't have done it."

Tyki scoffed. "Bullshit. It was amazing and we should do again. Preferably multiple times, until our limbs go numb from it all."

Lavi bit his lip, the worried look never leaving his face. He rubbed at his arms, even against the warmth of the room. "No. I don't… I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it's _wrong_."

"Says who?" Tyki took another step forward, and with each movement he made towards Lavi, the redhead took a step back.

Lavi didn't stop moving backwards until he hit one of the bookshelves, the edges of the volumes digging uncomfortably into his spine. "Tyki, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I don't care. I want an answer. A real one, not this garbage you're spewing now. Tell me why you don't want to fuck again?" Tyki glared down at Lavi, frustration tight in his chest. Why was he denying how fantastic they were together? Did Lavi not think it was as titillating as he did?

Lavi swallowed, his throat tight as he stared up, Tyki hovering over him. He didn't speak or breathe. Tyki moved in closer, cupping Lavi's cheek and running his thumb over the smooth skin. Lavi leaned into the touch automatically, even as he pushed his body back into the bookshelf. When he said nothing, Tyki kissed him, lips hard on his, moist and wet.

A soft moan escaped Lavi's lips and he fell into the kiss with ease, especially considering his earlier hesitation. Tyki's free hand slid over his hip as they kissed, tongue in his mouth as their bodies pressed together.

It lasted a minute before Lavi pushed Tyki away. It was so sudden and unexpected that Tyki could only watch wide-eyed as the redhead bolted from the library, not bothering to look back. As the door slammed shut behind him, Tyki stood there, lips red and swollen. After a long moment, he ran a hand through his hair and grit his teeth.

"Shit."

xXxXxXx

"You're really starting to depress me."

Tyki peeked up at Road from over his crossed arms, barely lifting his head from its resting place. The table was littered with sweets, delicate confections and cakes, and hot tea in elegant china. Road had already devoured two of the petite cakes, and Tyki hadn't even bothered to touch his tea. They were hiding out in one of the drawing rooms, avoiding Sheryl.

He sighed and sat up straight, but his head still drooped to the side, as if a weight had been placed on top of him. "Sorry, Road. I'm just not up for a tea party today."

"You've been no fun for weeks now," she complained, taking a sip of her tea. When she finished, she reached for another tiny cake. "If you're not going to eat this, I'm taking it."

"Sure, whatever."

Road didn't bother to touch the cake. Instead, she let out an exasperated sigh and folded her arms. "You're sulking."

"I'm not sulking. I've got nothing to sulk about."

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, staring back at Tyki. There was a long moment of silence before she spoke up again. "…This is about Bookman Junior, isn't it?"

Tyki was glad he hadn't been drinking any of the tea, otherwise he would've spat it all over the table. "What?! No! Why would you say that?!" He frowned at her, and hoped a blush hadn't broken out on his face.

"You're protesting awfully loudly, Tyki. Trying to hide something?" When she smirked at him, he knew he'd been caught. Still, he clung to his vehement denial, even in the face of Road's annoyingly perceptive jabs.

" _Absolutely not_ ," he snapped, a little too harshly. Road's smirk only widened, and Tyki mentally cussed himself out for being so fucking obvious.

Road hummed to herself, grabbing her half full teacup with both hands and pulling it towards her lips. "You're acting so strangely. I've never known you to _not_ pursue something that you've wanted. And I know for a fact that you've avoided interacting with the little Bookman for nearly a week now, when you'd been seeking him out before. Did something happen?"

Even though Road couldn't outright read his mind like Wisely could, she had a way of worming into his innermost thoughts. It was hilarious when she did it to their enemies, but frustrating as hell when she turned it back on him. He glared at her, then sat up straight in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, nothing happened." After the curt reply left his tongue, Tyki turned his yellow eyes to one of the paintings on the wall. It was too hard to look at Road when he was outright lying to her.

She was right, though. It had been a week since he'd attempted to hunt down the elusive redhead, nearly to the day. The last time Tyki had seen him was when they had kissed in the library. Now, he'd spent his time in his room or out of the mansion, instead of wandering the halls looking for Lavi and any chance he could find to bother him.

Something about the way Lavi had run off that night struck him as wrong. He didn't usually mind getting under Lavi's skin. In fact, he preferred it. But the look he'd given Tyki, and the way they kissed…? It had been different. Tender. Warm.

Incredible.

He'd never kissed anyone softly before. Tyki had always gone in hard and fast — his tongue forcing its way into his partner's mouth, biting at lips, bruising skin. It was hard to control himself once he got started, so moving slow never seemed like an option in the heat of the moment. But after that kiss with Lavi? Fuck. He wanted to try it, see how far he could take it.

But… he hadn't bothered to chase after him again. He didn't understand why, but his heart wasn't in it. He'd left Lavi alone, and instead found himself distracted, lost in thought, and more than anything else, melancholy.

Road sighed. "Fine. Deny it all you want, but I know there's something going on between you and Bookman Junior. And if you want to fix it, the first thing you need to do is stop moping around and go talk to him."

Tyki huffed, but met her hard gaze with one of his own. They were quiet for a long moment, the air chilled between them. Tyki gave in first and let out a breath. "Gimme some of that cake before you eat it all."

With a smile, Road pushed the plate towards him and grabbed another cake for herself. "I knew you'd come around."

xXxXxXx

This was stupid — absolutely stupid. He was going to look like a fool, and if any of his family found out, they'd ridicule him to no end.

Tyki let out a long, exasperated sigh as he stood in front of Lavi and Bookman's door. He couldn't believe he had even considered this as an option, but here he was, on the cusp of knocking and completely ruining his image of an aloof jerk who didn't give a shit.

Ugh, he really wished he didn't give a shit.

It took him three days after his talk with Road to drag his sorry carcass down to Lavi's quarters, and the only reason he did so was because he hadn't seen the redhead in all that time — not a single sighting. It bothered him more than he wanted to admit and when he couldn't take it anymore, he finally gave in and deliberately went looking for the redhead. His mind was consumed with thoughts of Lavi. It was frustrating. He wanted it to stop.

With a huff, Tyki bit his lip and knocked on the door. He waited, the seconds ticking by as he anxiously shifted his weight from foot to foot. When there was no answer, he knocked again and again. It wasn't that late — and he already knew Lavi wasn't anywhere else in the mansion. He had just searched for him in every nook and cranny he could think of. After nearly a minute of no response, Tyki grit his teeth.

"Screw this." He phased through the door, peeking into the room, half his body inside and the other half still out in the hallway.

The effect was comical, and when Lavi noticed him, he jumped with a start, cursing under his breath. "Fucking hell, Tyki. Stop doing that. It's creepy."

With a smirk, Tyki phased through the rest of the door and looked about the room. He'd never been there before, so he took the time to scan his surroundings. Books and papers littered the floor, stacked in haphazard piles in all corners of the limited space. Lamps were lit bright against the dark of night, and Lavi was hunched over a desk in the corner.

"Well, answer your damn door and I won't have to use my powers." He took a few steps inside, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Lavi turned his back to Tyki, scrubbing at his face. "A locked door and no answer means I don't want to be disturbed."

"Well, too bad. I'm disturbing you."

"Seems to be your specialty." Lavi still wouldn't look at Tyki, and there was a somber echo in his voice.

Now that he was in the room, Tyki felt less nervous. He closed the gap between him and Lavi, standing just next to the chair he occupied. "Where's the old man?"

Lavi stared at a manuscript in front of him, his green eye unfocused. "…He left this morning. Won't be back for a few days."

"Important business, eh?" Tyki asked.

Lavi kept silent for a long moment. Tyki thought he might have simply ignored him, but when he finally spoke up, he didn't miss the tremor in his voice. "…He's gone to look for information on Allen's whereabouts." Lavi paused, his hand tightening on the chair's armrest. "He wouldn't take me with him."

"Ah, that cheating boy." Tyki watched Lavi, though he still couldn't see his face. He was sure Lavi had been crying; his voice trembled slightly and he heard a few soft sniffles every so often. Chewing at his lip, he stared at the back of Lavi's head.

"His name is Allen," Lavi said, his voice low and threatening.

Tyki shrugged, looking at the overflowing bookshelf next to him. "Maybe it was — before he awakened as a Noah. Now he's the Fourteenth, the Noah of Destruction."

Lavi turned in his chair, glaring a Tyki over his shoulder. The tell-tale red in his good eye confirmed Tyki's suspicions. "He's _still_ Allen."

"Not anymore, he's not."

"Ugh, just— Fuck you, Tyki. Get the fuck out of my room." Lavi turned back around in his chair and hunched his shoulders over the manuscript.

With a grin, Tyki moved forward, standing right next to the chair, leaning against the edge of the desk. "You seem awfully bent out of shape over Allen Walker. I mean, he _was_ your friend and all, but you sound like you cared a little deeper than that…" He leaned in closer, his nose nearly brushing Lavi's cheek. "Were you two lovers?"

Lavi took a swipe at him, his fist phasing right through Tyki's face as he laughed and stood up straight. The look on Lavi's face could've melted steel, and it left Tyki with an excited hum in his chest. God, the redhead looked amazing when he was pissed off.

"Ooh, have I struck a nerve?"

"Just leave me alone, asshole! I don't want you here! Can't you take a hint?" Lavi pushed the chair back and walked across the room, putting as much distance between him and Tyki as possible without actually leaving.

Tyki couldn't hold back the smirk on his face. "I've been told I'm a slow learner." He followed after Lavi, taking long, lazy strides to catch up. Lavi must not have been expecting it, because when he turned around, his eye widened at their close proximity.

"J-Just leave me alone," Lavi stuttered out, breaking eye contact and turning his head to the side.

Tyki watched him, simply taking in the embarrassed frustration on the redhead's face. The smirk never faded from his lips as he admired the flushed skin of Lavi's cheeks. "You know… You don't have to tell me if you and he fucked. I honestly don't care." He watched as the skin around Lavi's good eye tightened, but he didn't pull away. "Just remember that I'm always here if you need a _distraction_."

Lavi stared back at him for a quick second before shifting his gaze once more, indecision etched in his features. He didn't pull away, but he didn't move closer either. Tyki waited patiently, watching the play of emotions on Lavi's face.

"What's it gonna be, Lavi?" he asked.

The sound of his name, or what used to be his name, jerked Lavi out of his thoughts. He met Tyki's yellow eyes, hesitation and indecision reflecting in that solitary green pool. Tyki was certain Lavi was going to push him away again, but the redhead's words took him by surprise. "I… I could use a distraction."

Tyki's eyebrows raised up at the admission, but it only took a second for him to react. He grabbed Lavi by the arms and pulled him close, kissing him hard. Lavi stiffened at his touch for the first few seconds, but quickly melted into it. He grabbed Tyki's hips, fingers digging into the fabric of his pants and leaned heavily against him. One of Tyki's hands slid up to cup Lavi's cheek, the other curling around the back of his neck. Tyki toyed with the red strands at the base of his neck, humming into the kiss and deepening it.

Something wet and warm slid against Tyki's hand, and he didn't have to look to know that Lavi was crying again. Tyki wiped away the wetness from his cheek, but otherwise didn't stop kissing him. Lavi's fingers tightened on his hips, and he let out a soft moan into his mouth. It left a shiver running along Tyki's back.

Pushing Lavi backwards, they stumbled over discarded books and papers as they shuffled towards the bed. Lavi's legs hit the bedframe and he lost his balance, landing on his ass with a soft bounce. Tyki followed after him, capturing his lips once more and pushing him back against the mattress. They stretched out together, legs tangled as they kissed and groped one another.

Even though a month had passed since their last encounter, Tyki already felt the difference in energy. They weren't nearly as rough with each other as they'd been the first time around, though they weren't gentle either. Their hands were firm as they grabbed and scratched and pinched at exposed skin, but the animosity had waned. This wasn't desperate, angry sex.

It was pleading and melancholic.

Tyki's lips wandered along Lavi's jaw, then down his neck as he nipped and sucked at the skin he found there. Lavi tilted his head to the side, allowing him better access to bruise and mar his freckled flesh. Soft groans and gasps escaped his throat, and Tyki grinned into the redhead's neck. Lavi felt like putty in his hands, elastic and malleable.

Pushing Lavi's shirt up, Tyki ran a hand over the redhead's chest. Lavi flinched at first, but relaxed as he teased over the sensitive flesh. He wanted Lavi naked right then, the overwhelming desire for skin-on-skin contact aching in his limbs, but it was too hard to pull away from his neck. Every time he sucked at it, Lavi let out the most sinfully perfect noises. Tyki could barely contain his excitement.

Lavi let out a sharp gasp when Tyki bit a little too hard on his neck. He grasped at his shoulders, and Tyki grinned against his skin before pulling away.

Tyki watched him with hungry eyes, then reached down to yank the shirt over Lavi's head. It fluttered to the messy floor, and Tyki then tugged at his pants impatiently. Lavi stared at him with a half-lidded eye, one arm draped against the pillows over his head and the other gripping at the bedsheets under him. His skin flushed under Tyki's touches, and when he ripped Lavi's pants down past his thighs, he let out a soft cry.

Gazing down at Lavi's naked arousal only deepened Tyki's hunger. After stripping Lavi of his pants completely, he tugged off his own clothes in record time, everything collecting into a haphazard pile on the floor. Without hesitation, Tyki climbed on top of the redhead and kissed him roughly. He moved against Lavi, their flesh rubbing together and eliciting delicate moans from his throat. Tyki grinned into the kiss.

When he pulled back, he smirked down at Lavi, amused with how bruised his lips already looked. "I know something that'll distract you good," Tyki said, sliding down Lavi's frame until he had Lavi's arousal in his sights. Not wanting to draw things out, he dipped his head low and took all of Lavi into his mouth.

Lavi's hips twitched up at the hot, wet contact. He let out a low groan, his eye screwing shut. He pressed one arm over his face, his lips parted as he panted and moaned at the feeling of being engulfed in Tyki's mouth. "Shit," Lavi mumbled, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. "Tyki…"

At the sound of his name, Tyki hummed. A pleasant shiver ran up his back as he worked his tongue and lips over Lavi's hard flesh. He kept moving, bobbing his head up and down with a steady rhythm. Tyki held his hips down, pinning him to the bed as he licked and sucked at his dick.

It didn't take long for Lavi's breath to hitch and his limbs to tense. Tyki could sense he was close to climax, and pulled away, replacing his mouth with his hand. He pumped Lavi harder, palming his slick erection as he watched the redhead unravel under him.

Lavi came with a cry, his hands fisting in the sheets as his hips jerked upward into the friction of Tyki's firm hold. He spilled over Tyki's fingers, then onto his stomach, panting heavily as his limbs slowly relaxed.

Tyki grinned down at the slick cum covering Lavi's abdomen. "Perfect," he said, dipping his already sticky fingers into the white substance and coating them.

Letting out a soft sigh, Lavi cracked his eye open to watch Tyki. "What are you doing?"

"I was a little too rough with you last time," he admitted, still covering his fingers with the mess. "This'll make it easier." Once he was satisfied with the amount of cum he collected, Tyki pushed Lavi's legs back with his clean hand, then fingered him with the cum-slicked digits.

Lavi groaned at the intrusion, his head tilting back against the pillows as Tyki pressed his fingers into him. He chuckled as he watched Lavi lose himself to the stimulation. When he spread his legs a touch wider at the contact, Tyki pushed in deeper, stretching him out more.

When he grew tired of waiting, Tyki pulled his fingers free. He smoothed more of Lavi's seed on his cock, then lined up and pressed into the redhead. Lavi gasped out, stiffening under him at first. Once he was seated deep in Lavi, Tyki leaned down and captured his lips again, kissing him deeply. It was partially to distract him from the dick in his ass, partially for Tyki's own amusement. Last time they fucked, it'd been hard and rough. He'd pressed Lavi's face into the pillows and fucked him from behind like an animal. This time, he wanted to see his face, watch Lavi as he pounded into him and made him see stars.

He didn't dwell too hard on that strange desire, instead indulging in it without a thought.

When Tyki finally started to move his hips, Lavi whined into their kiss. His hands clawed Tyki's naked back, nails scraping over skin and scoring angry red lines against his flesh. Tyki let out moan into Lavi's mouth and thrust his hips harder in retaliation.

Lavi broke off the kiss, turning his head to the side and moaning loudly. "F-Fuck," he cried, legs hitching up along Tyki's sides.

Shifting positions, Tyki sat upright and moved Lavi's legs over his shoulders. With the change of angle, he thrust again, earning him another delightfully sinful groan from the redhead. He smirked down, pumping his hips faster than before. He had the perfect view of Lavi from this position. He spread out on against the bed, flushed and sticky with sweat and cum, legs open wide, and biting his palm to keep from moaning too loudly and attracting attention. Even his dick was growing hard again. It was fucking gorgeous — Tyki wished he could take a picture.

They continued like that for minutes straight, Tyki's pace never faltering. Lavi's lascivious noises only grew in urgency as the time passed. Tyki could feel his end nearing, the pleasant twisting of his guts urging him on. His yellow eyes never strayed from Lavi's form, and when he noticed the redhead grab himself, working his hand frantically over his red and hard cock to chase down another orgasm, Tyki moaned. He bit his lip, holding back his own climax in favor of watching Lavi cum just one more time.

When the redhead let out a choked gasp, his hand faltering and another wave of white painting the planes of his stomach, Tyki let go as well. It only took a few more rough thrusts into Lavi to finish him off. He came hard, filling the redhead with his essence.

Once the spasms ended, he pulled out and collapsed next to Lavi on the bed. Rolling on his back, he laughed as he caught his breath. He turned to the side to grin at his exhausted partner. "You're still a damn good lay, Red."

Lavi continued to pant, refusing to return Tyki's gaze. "Thanks… I guess." He closed his eye and threw an arm over his face.

"Were you sufficiently distracted?" Tyki asked, running his fingers through the mess on Lavi's stomach again.

Lavi swallowed, and Tyki watched as his adam's apple bobbed up and down with the action. "Yeah, I was."

Tyki grinned. "Good." Sitting up, he crawled over Lavi and stood, grabbing his clothes from the floor. He dressed slowly, pulling his pants on first, then his shirt. The smell of dust from the piles of books around them clung to the fabric. "Remember, I'll be around if you need another distraction."

Lavi pulled his arm away from his face and looked up at Tyki. He couldn't discern the emotions in that solitary green eye, but he waited until the redhead responded. "Okay." His voice was weak, but Tyki still smirked, regardless of how unenthusiastic he sounded.

Leaning down, Tyki kissed him again, gently this time, and let his lips linger for a long moment on Lavi's. When he pulled away, Tyki winked at him. "Later, then?" Without waiting for a reply, Tyki left, humming to himself as he headed back down the hallway and towards his own room.

Maybe this wasn't so stupid, after all.


End file.
